Just a Dream
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Max wants it to be a dream, but realizes that it isn't. One-Shot. After FANG but before ANGEL. Slight OOC.


**Hey fans!**

**I wanted to do a one-shot of another couple I love. This is set after **_**FANG **_**but before **_**ANGEL. **_**I wanted to do something new and I had this idea for a one-shot.**

**It's sad, but pretty much to the point. I tried to keep Max as she is, may be some small parts where she's kind of OOC, but you can't get them exactly the same like JP. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_It had to be a dream. It just had to be._

I sat on the couch, watching some lame TV show that Angel and Nudge begged me to watch with them. It was about, like, fashion and what's the best trend for this season. I was practically fed up with it, the moment it began. I was sitting next to Angel who was eating her sandwich while watching the show. Nudge was on the carpet, notebook on the coffee table, ready to take notes for any fashion advice she didn't get from her magazines.

I was annoyed and got up every time I could, either to get more chips or make them something eat. Nudge was really into the show, and I had to pry her off the floor just to make her go to the bathroom. She gave in, after I told her that you won't miss as much if you hurry up.

Iggy and Gazzy came walking from outside, sweaty and dirty. I didn't even smile at them as they held up a new invention they made. What a shocker.

"What do you think?" Gazzy asked, his blonde hair sticking up in several different places.

I sighed, taking a good look at the thing. "What is it suppose to be?"

"I don't really know. We just found some wire and a pipe and tried to make into something. It just hasn't happened yet." Iggy explained, scratching the back of his neck.

"Shh!" Nudge and Angel both shushed all of us.

I rolled my eyes. Gazzy sure didn't seem to care either way. "What are you guys watching?"

"It's a fashion TV show. It's something us girls like to watch." Nudge told them, taking her eyes off the screen for a second before getting sucked up by the poisonous show host or whatever they're called.

Iggy pointed at me. "Then why is Max is watching it?"

"Well, I asked her and she just shrugged, so I took that as an agreement." Angel said finishing her last bite of sandwich.

Gazzy laughed. "It doesn't look like she's enjoying it."

"Well, it she doesn't hardly enjoy anything anymore, buddy." Iggy said.

I stood up, throwing my hands up, and surprising everybody. "You know, I'm right here? I'm fed up with everything. Nothing makes me happy anymore! I don't enjoy anything, all right? Why don't you guys take this somewhere else where I'm not around?"

"Max, we didn't-"

I looked at all of them. "I'm sorry I'm no fun anymore. I'm sorry I don't hang out with you guys that often. I'm just going through a stressful time right now with losing Fang and everything!"

Angel and I locked eyes. She gave me a small smile and I know she was reading my mind. She knew how I felt about Fang and the way he left me with no explanation at all. He left a freaking letter for crying out loud! He didn't leave me one thing behind to remind me of him, only the pain that I have to live with.

Good god, I sound like one of those girls that just got their heartbroken a million times.

Well, I know how they feel now. But I only had my heart broke and I don't want it happening again

_That's why I'm trying to forget Fang, but it's not going that well._

Angel stood up from the couch and gave me a huge hug around my waist. She's gotten taller for a seven year-old and smarter for her own dang good. I gave her a sad smile and walked forward, pushing past Iggy and Gazzy. I climbed up the stairs and passed the door the belong to Fang in my mom's house.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob, trying to forget that this was the place I found the last letter and words I would ever hear from him. I opened the door quietly and slowly.

I felt the cut I got from a few months back, -where I tried to cut my chip out with a rock and Fang stopped me from eventually killing myself- sting from the pain that he caused. You may think everyone was fine, but trust me I could hear Angel whimpering in her sleep.

I hardly ate. I hardly slept. It was painful to live without him.

I sat on his black sheet covered bed and placed my elbows on my knees, resting my head on my hands. I remembered that first week that he left, trying to make myself believe that it was a dream. I tried falling asleep and waking up from this nightmare.

_I tried to make it seem like it was just a dream._

But since I'm Maximum Ride, nothing in my life is a dream.

**I hope she wasn't too OOC. I mean, she lost the love of her life so wouldn't she be a little less tough for the first week or two. **

**I don't mind Dylan and Max together, but I think Max and Fang had that relationship that pulled you closer into the books, because even though bird-kids aren't real, it made the books alive cause of their relationship. **

**That's my opinion. I just choose Max and Fang, but I can deal with Max and Dylan together if that's the way James Patterson wants to do it. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. I'm writing a chapter of Pain and Green Eyes (short name). I should be updating today or tomorrow, either way I'm updating.**

**P.S.S. I wrote to show you fans that I can write other than Percy and Annabeth :D haha**


End file.
